My Light in the Darkness
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Modern Willabeth! If it isn't your thing, don't read it :- Will and Elizabeth are ready to start their new life together... so they thought...
1. I love you!

Chapter One

"Will, can I please open my eyes now?" I asked as he led me.

"Al—most," he answered sweetly.

I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me, all I knew was that we were outside and that it was nighttime, I could feel the breeze of the warm summer air. Finally he took his hands off my eyes, "Open them!"

I opened my eyes, I was amazed! It was beautiful!

"Will!" I said as my hand flew to my mouth and I turned to hug him as tight as possible, "Thank you!"

There was a little gazebo with white light on it, and a pathway up to it with a covered archway above the path also covered in lights.

"Your welcome," he said hugging me back and kissing me sweetly.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked in amazement.

"I just did," he said smugly.

"Very funny."

He took my hands in his, "Seriously, I would do anything for you Elizabeth, no matter how difficult… I love you, and I always will…"

We kissed again, "I love you Will," I whispered lightly.

He smiled, "Come on, I don't want our food to get cold…"

"Food?" I said as he took me down the beautiful pathway, "You cooked?!"

"I did indeed! And it looks pretty good, if I don't say so myself."

We reached the gazebo and inside were a little table with a white tablecloth and dinner set for two.

"Oh Will! You've really outdone yourself!"

He laughed a little as he pulled out my chair for me as I sat down.

I just kept thinking, _oh god, what is he up to this time? What broke? What did he do wrong this time?_ But I could never be mad at him, not Will, I loved him too much.

He sat down at the next to me, "Will, you made my favorite, our favorite!"

"How could I forget? I know how much we both love Italian food and what's better than pasta? Or more specifically spaghetti."

I laughed as I began to take a bite but he stopped me, "Nuh, uh, uh."

I looked at him confused.

He took the fork from me and got some of the spaghetti on it. He then held it up to my mouth. We both smiled.

After an hour of eating and reminiscing of all the wonderful times we'd shared together over the past years.

"And then you fell!" He laughed.

"I did not fall!" I laughed. He looked at me funnily, "Okay maybe I did, but hey! You weren't so graceful either!"

"Good point, but that's why I love you!"

"You love me because I'm more graceful than you? No offence darling, but those are not hard shoes to fill."

"No… I love you because… because you love me even though I'm the biggest dork in the world and I can't believe that you would even ever think of spending time with me, let alone loving me. Elizabeth I love you because you're not perfect, and neither am I. We are both klutz, we both have weird little quirks that each of us either find annoying or love. I have so many things that I want to share with you, I never want to leave your side."

"Oh Will," I whispered sweetly as I embraced him tightly.

"Elizabeth, I know that you could have any man in the world and I also know that your father is not too fond of me but… I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, I want to love you forever, I want to wake up ever mourning next to you and make you breakfast and have a beautiful house tat you've dreamed of and the beautiful family we've both dreamed of…" he sat up from his chair and knelt down on one knee to the floor. I felt as if it was all a dream! He reached in his jacket pocket and took out a small velvet box.

Will continued, "Elizabeth Sarah Swann," he opened the little box to reveal the ring, "Will you marry me?"

I was in shock, I knew I wanted to marry him, but I had never dreamed of such a perfect proposal, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

We both smiled uncontrollably, he put the ring on my finger and we both stood up.

"I love you!" I exclaimed.

"I love you!" He exclaimed picking me up and thrilling me around. We both laughed.

He stopped thrilling me and then we stood their looking into each other's eyes as he held me in his arms.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," Will said calmly.

"I think I have a little idea," I joked, "Will this ring is absolutely stunning!"

"You like it? I'm sorry it's not bigger but I—"

I put my finger to his mouth to stop him, "Shhhhhh… it's perfect! I wouldn't want it any other way."

He smiled as held me tighter and took me to a little bench on the opposite side. We sat down in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Just relaxing, imagining the wonderful road ahead of us.

"June is to hot, July's the same," Will said.

"Good point, and February is Valentine's Day and then we would only have one holiday a year where… yeah."

"Yeah no February… I've got it! How about… December."

"Hmmmm, that could work…" I said smiling widely.

"Yes… and maybe it could be in the snow, an outside wedding…"

"Oh Will! That would be beautiful!"

"Well, anything is beautiful when you're there," he said smiling down at me.

"You spoil me…" I said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Not as much as I want too…" he said kissing me again.

I slid up and turned around as he deepened the kiss, just as it was getting good, his phone started ringing… of course.

He took it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hi dad… yes I did it…. She said yes… of course… I'll tell her… Thank you dad, see you tomorrow… bye," he hung it up, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay," I smiled, "I'm glad he's excited for us… you're father is so sweet Will, I don't know what we would do without him."

"I know, he loves us both with all his heart. But I believe I have some business of more importance…"

"You do?" I said sarcastically.

"Indeed I do…" he said coming to kiss me again. I giggled a little bit as we kissed and then, once again, the phone rang! He pulled it out and looked at it.

He groaned, "It's Jack…" and without a second thought he stood up and went to the table.

"Will? Where are you going?"

"I'm turning this thing off… and putting it out of my sight for the night…" he said putting the phone inside the little basket on the table. He then turned around and walked slowly back towards me.

I sat on the bench tiring as hard as possible to look good. He came up to me and stood for a moment. I patted my hand on the open part of the bench. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to my face. He was testing me; he knew that I couldn't hold myself back much longer…

"Now… where were we?" he said seductively.

"Hmmmm, you'll have to refresh my memory…" I said seductive right back at him.

"I believe I was about to do this," he sat down next to me, I followed him like a hawk, "Then I was about to do this," he put his arms around me and pulled as close to me as possible, "Then I believe I was about to—"

I couldn't take it any longer, I kissed as passionately as ever, and he did right back. We spent the rest of the night "refreshing his memory", if you know what I mean…(Hint, hint, wink, wink)…


	2. A Horrible Thought

Chapter Two

"I'm fat! For love the of god and all that is—"

"Elizabeth! You're beautiful!" Will said as he came of the bathroom.

"You have to say that…" she said looking at him in the mirror as she ate another chocolate, "Wi—ll! I'm a cow!" I said with my mouth full.

"No you're just pregnant… and to tell you the truth you never been more beautiful to me! I love Elizabeth!" he knelt down and kissed my oversized belly, "And you too little one…"

I giggled, I loved how he "talked" to it. He stood back up and hugged me. "Come on love, the sooner we get there the sooner we leave," he laughed. We both dreaded going to my parents "gatherings" every year.

"Alright, alright…"

"Oh I almost forgot!" he said running to the closet and getting out something, he came back over to me. "I got this for you the other day," he said opening up one of the boxes, inside was a beautiful necklace! It was a silver chain with three charms on it; one blue, one burgundy, and one light green.

He took it out and went behind me so that he could put it on me. As he did it up and then wrapped his arms around me, I looked at it in the mirror. "Will! I love it! Thank you so much!" I said turning around in his arms and hugging him.

"I though you would," he smiled, "Do you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked confused.

He turned me around and looked in the mirror, " This blue one represents me, the burgundy one represents you, and the green one represents our little bundle of joy…"

I couldn't help but cry, "I just… I don't deserve this, Will you're so sweet to me and I just—"

"Shhhhhh, Lizzy darling, I would not have this any other way," he said kissing me.

I smiled as I wiped away the last of the tears. "Oh and I almost forgot!" he said running back to the closet and grabbing out a white and black bag. Wait a minute; I know that checkered pattern along the edges! That can only mean one thing!, "See's Candy!!!!!" I exclaimed running to him.

"Yep, I stopped in after I picked up the necklace and picked out an assorted favorites box for you… though I wouldn't really call it assorted…" he pulled out the box and opened it to show me the chocolates, "All there is brown sugar…"

"Brown Sugar? My favorite!" I exclaimed kissing him on the cheek.

"Here… have one!" he said handing me one. I devoured it! They were sooooo good!

"Oh I love you!" I said with my mouth full.

"Are you talking to me or the chocolates?" Will joked.

"Hmmmm, both!"

"Good! I was starting to get worried," he said sarcastically.

I laughed.

Will continued, "And there's one more ting about the necklace…" he turned me to the mirror again, " You see, if you look closely at the stones you'll see something quite peculiar…"

"I looked closely in the mirror, that's when I saw it, a "W" for Will on the blue stone, an "E" on the burgundy and a blank on the green one.

Will pointed at the green stone, "It's blank so that after we figure out a name we can take the stone in the get the initial engraved… but best of all. Over the years we can add stones as we have more children and then, some day when we all old and wrinkly, we'll have this necklace to see how we have grown over the years…"

"That… is… the most beautiful, romantic, sweetest thing anyone… has ever said or done for me. That's why I love you Will, because you always know how to make things better, even when everything already appears perfect…"

"And I love you for so many reasons that there is not enough time in the universe to name them all, but one of them has to be how you can always brighten my day, no matter what…"

I giggled a little and looked at the clock, "We should be going…"

"Oh, wow… we really lost track of time," he laughed.

"We have a tendency of doing that a lot," I laughed.

He went to grab both out coats as I began to head for the door of the bedroom into the hallway. Will came back over with the jackets and helped me put mine on, "Are you okay, love?" he said taking my arm in his.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

I shook my head and we continued out of the room. We went down the stairs and were headed for the door.

My head had been hurting a lot lately so whenever it got worse I just did my best to hide it. Suddenly I felt a little pain in my stomach, I jumped lightly.

"Wow… a kick?" Will asked sweetly.

"Yeah… yeah… a kick," I said trying to hide the pain, I knew the kick's and that was different. It happened again a little harder, but then suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I went to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed catching me and guiding me down to the floor slowly. I looked up at him; everything was spinning, his voice was going in and out.

"Elizabeth, darling! Keeps your eyes open, come on love don't close your eyes," He got out his cell phone and dialed 911, "Don't worry love, I'm calling an ambulance, don't close your eyes."

"Will, the baby…. Will, the baby… I just kept mumbling over and over again. That's all I could think about.

Suddenly it all went black……..

Will woke up startled, he looked around the room, everything was the same as when he had went to sleep; he thought to himself_, the room, the bed, Elizabeth, Elizabeth!_ He embraced me into his arms as I sat up in bed reading.

"Good mourning to you too," I laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth! I love you so much."

"I love you too," I laughed confused at his sudden outburst, "Honey… Will…. What's wrong?"

"It was a dream, no… a nightmare…it was the future… you were pregnant and we were—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't like where this is going…"

"And we were getting ready to go one of those stupid 'gatherings' at the mansion and—"

"I really don't like where this is going…"

"But I bought you a box full of those Brown Sugar candies at See's and a necklace with three stones, one for each of us and—"

"Scratch everything I just said and please continue…"

"But then… then… we went downstairs… we were almost to the door, when the baby kicked, then it kicked again and…."

"And what Will?"

"You collapsed to the ground, I caught you and helped you down, it was so horrible Liz, it all seemed so real!"

"Oh Will…" I hugged him again. What a horrible dream! I felt so bad for him.

"Don't worry honey… it was all a nightmare… go back to sleep… I'll be right here…" he drifted off back to sleep.

I closed my book and put it on the nightstand, turned off the light and went to sleep. What would cause Will to have such a horrible dream? But maybe it wasn't a dream; maybe it was our future… no that's rubbish! Ridiculous… yes…. That would never happen…


	3. A Day with the Dad's

Chapter Three

Later that day….

"We're here!" I exclaimed as we arrived in my father's driveway.

"Yep," Will said trying to sound excited, "We're finally here."

"Oh Will, don't worry!"

"Worry? Me worry?" He said trying to hide the fact that he was indeed very worried.

He parked and we both got out of the car.

"Will seriously, it's okay," I laughed, "He may not say it out loud… but I know he loves you. Otherwise you wouldn't even of ever made it this far."

Will laughed nervously, "Right… well… why don't we just g—"

"Honey, what's he gonna do? Besides, he already knows so it's not like he'll be surprised or something."

Will stopped in is tracks and looked at me.

"Will… he knows, right? You asked him for my hand right?"

Will stood there and smiled a little.

"Oh my god…" my hand flew to my forehead, "William Turner, you didn't even as—"

He smiled wide and continued walking.

"You are bad! Not cool Will! Not cool!" I laughed trying to sound serious.

"I couldn't resist…"

"Uh huh," we arrived on the porch.

Will stopped on the porch and looked around.

"What are doing?" I laughed.

He continued looking around, "Remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

"Everything that's happened here, this porch specifically."

"Hmmmm, we do have a lot of memories here, since this is where I grew up and all."

"Yep… I remember the first time I saw you; you were playing in the tree right over there, and the first I time I kissed you," he pulled me close, "Was right… here."

"Huh, I thought I was the one that kissed you?" I joked.

"Then I guess it's my turn to—" we were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Elizabeth! William! How wonderful to see you both!" My father said standing at the door.

"See he said both," I whispered to Will.

Will raised his eyebrow.

"Father!" I said going and hugging him, "It's good to see you too!"

"William…" My father said looking at Will.

"Mr. Swann" Will said staying back.

I was nervous as ever. They both just stood there silent for a moment.

Then my father smiled and said, "Call me Weatherby."

I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Alright… Weatherby."

They both hugged and my father patted him on the back.

"Let's go inside, lunch will be ready soon," my father said leading us in.

"The house looks wonderful!" I said as I looked around. The two large staircases, the marble floors, the large chandelier.

"Thank you darling, we've been trying to keep it as renovated as possible so that it seems as if it hasn't aged over the years… We'll be eating outside today, so that we can enjoy this beautiful weather we're having."

Father took us outside to the patio looking out to the sea.

"A beautiful day indeed Weatherby," Will said breaking the small silence.

I looked at Will, I was proud of him, I knew how hard it was for him to speak or even make small talk with my father so this was progress.

"And for such an occasion, it's like mother-nature knew of it," my father said looking out towards the sea.

We all smiled as we looked out.

"Mr. Swann," one of the helpers said from the doorway of the house.

"Yes."

"You have a call inside."

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right in."

She headed back in as my father nodded t us and followed her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" I joked turning to Will.

"I'm right here, just a lot more confident," he joked back.

"Well I like," I smiled.

"Thought you would," he said leaning in to kiss me.

He then hugged me while we looked out.

"Beautiful…." Will said wistfully.

"I know, I can't believe how gorgeous the water is this time of year," I said looking up to him.

"I was talking about you," he whispered.

I laughed a little bit and we started to kiss but say my father coming back so we stopped.

"Sorry about that," my father said coming out.

"It's okay, Elizabeth and I were just talking about how gorgeous the water is this time of year," Will said as he came closer.

"Aw yes," My father said standing by us.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice from behind us in the house.

We all turned around, it was Bill!

"Bill! Glad you could make it," father said going to him.

"I never turn down an invitation Weatherby," Bill said coming to us.

"Father? I thought I wasn't going to see you until later?" Will said as Bill came up to us.

"Gotcha good eh? Weatherby and I thought it would be better if we all had lunch together."

"Wow, okay then," Will laughed giving Bill a hug.

"Elizabeth!" Bill said hugging me next.

"Bill!"

"Look at you! You're getting more beautiful by the moment!"

"You're too kind," I smiled.

We all sat down and laughed away while eating lunch. But by the end we had barely even talked about us getting married and moving into a house and starting a family. But of course, there was still time for them to bring it up…

"So have you decided on a date yet?" Bill said quite suddenly as we finished eating.

"A date?" I asked.

"For the wedding of course," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed, "Well," I looked at Will, wow as smiling, "We've been talking about it and we've been thinking December."

"Wonderful," my father said sweetly.

"Yes, it already sounds perfect," Bill also said sweetly.

"So you like it?" Will asked.

"Of course!" Bill and Weatherby said in unison.

"Good," I said in relief that they liked it.

"We've been thinking a wedding outdoors, in the snow," Will said.

Bill and Weatherby smiled.

"And what about afterwards? Are you going to stay in the apartment or move to a house?" Bill asked.

Will and I exchanged a look, "Move to a house," I answered.

"So that we can have somewhere where we can someday raise a family and all," Will smiled.

"Sounds like they got it all figured out," My father laughed, Bill laughed and nodded.

Will and I laughed too.

"Have you thought about how many children you want to have?" Weatherby said suddenly.

"Huh?" Will and I said in unison.

"Family? You know, how many kids?" Bill added to Weatherby.

"Oh," I answered.

"Yeah, we've thought about it," Will added.

"A few times, and uh… yeah…"

"We know we want to have kids."

"Yes, yes, we know that. We both love children."

"And Elizabeth is so good with them—"

"So are you Will!"

"You really think so," he added.

I nodded my head yes.

"Two," Will said suddenly.

"Perfect!"

"One girl and one boy!"

"Yes! Then we can have a son as handsome, artistic, and smart as you!"

"And a daughter as beautiful, gifted, and smart as you!"

We hugged tightly.

"Well, then that settles that," Weatherby laughed.

We all smiled and laughed.

"Oh my, I lost track of time. So sorry but I must be going. I have a meeting in town," Weatherby said standing up. We all stood up and hugged one another.

"Thank you for lunch father," I said hugging him.

"My pleasure darling, we shall all have to do it again soon."

"I'll see you at the shop tomorrow father," Will said hugging Bill.

"William, take the day off tomorrow, spend some more time with Elizabeth."

"Father, I couldn't—"

"Yes, you can. I'm making you," Bill laughed.

"Thank you," Will laughed.

"Goodbye Bill," I said hugging Bill.

"Bye Elizabeth, if you two need anything you know where to find me," Bill said sweetly.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Goodbye William," My father said hugging Will.

"Thank you Weatherby," Will said.

"Anything for the two most important people in my world."

"Thank you."

"Will, I need to talk to you, man to man, father-in-law to son-in-law, are you free say… this coming Friday?"

"I am, I'll go to the shop and then come here at lunch."

"Perfect, 12:30 then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Father headed out and the three of us followed.

Will and I spent the rest of the day thinking of ideas for the wedding and where we would move. It was blissful to say the least, Will was so sweet. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. But unfortunately this is not a fairy tale, it is a true story based on the life Will and I shared before _it_ happened. Maybe someday I'll work up enough ambition to share it with you, but for now, I'll just let you believe what I believed at the time...


	4. Surprises!

Chapter 4

"How about the week of Christmas?" Will suggested.

"Oh and then we could have the colors red and silver!" I interjected.

"It's agreed then," Will smiled.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married Will," I said hugging him, "After all these years of waiting, finally, it's going to happen."

"Since I now don't have to work tomorrow, what should we do?"

"Hmmmm, well I was thinking we could sleep in, go to breakfast, and then go and explore the town."

"I know of the perfect place to go to breakfast."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Oh I love surprises," I said sweetly.

"I know you do… So how about we get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"I will?" I wondered looking up at him.

"Yes, you will. Believe me, you'll thank me later," He winked and stood up from the couch putting his hand out to me to help me up.

"Okay then…" I said taking his hand.

We went upstairs and to bed. I wasn't even going to try to get out of him where he was planning on taking me. I had already tried that on the night that he proposed to me before we left and I failed. Oh well, at least he keeps me on my toes.

When mourning finally came I woke up to see him starring right back at me.

"Mourning gorgeous," He said sweetly.

"Mourning handsome," I smiled back half asleep.

"Are you ready for your day of surprises?"

"Surprises? Sure, I guess one more day of surprises wouldn't kill me," I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and he gave me a kiss. We both got up and started getting ready.

"So… what should I wear today? Is it formal or casual?" I asked attempting to get at least that out of him.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Casual, comfortable."

"So will this work?" I said coming out of the closet with my favorite dress on, I knew it was his favorite too. It went a little lower than my knees; it was light red with some tan on it, very flowy.

"Perfect!" He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Then this it is," I said going back in the closet and putting on my shoes.

When I came back out he was waiting downstairs.

"You ready?"

I asked putting on my earrings in the mirror by the front door.

He came around the corner and stopped for a moment and just starred at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You… look… I can't even think of a word to describe it, it's more than beautiful, gorgeous, stunning—"

"Wi—ll," I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying… I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Indeed you are future Mrs. Turner."

"I like the sound of that! Mrs. Turner, Elizabeth Turner," I laughed.

"And I love the sound of it!" He said kissing me once more as we headed out the door and to the car.

After driving through Downtown San Diego and over the bridge we came in Coronado. At this point all of my ideas on where we were going had been eliminated and I was now just waiting in anticipation. He finally pulled up to the one of a kind, historic, stunning Hotel Del Coronado, or as we San Diegans call it, the Hotel Del.

"We're here!" Will exclaimed parking.

"Will! I love the Hotel Del. Thank you," I said smiling as we got out and began approaching the entrance to the hotel.

"I know, that's why I brought you here. There's a beautiful restaurant that I think you'll like here."

"I can't wait to see it."

We went into the gorgeous lobby; it was near Christmas time so they had a gigantic Christmas tree right when you walked in and other little trees all around. On the tree were antique toys from over the years; rocking horses, jack in the boxes, toy balls, and more.

Will then took me to the restaurant, it was called _Sheerwater. _

The water took us outside to the dinning area and sat us down.

"Will, how did you find out about this? I knew they had restaurants but I never would have thought of coming here to eat."

"Believe it or not, Jack and Ana."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well how did they find it?"

"That's another surprise for tomorrow," Will smirked opening his menu.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're having dinner with them and they said that they had some news for us."

"Oh… wait a minute, that doesn't answer my question," I smirked back.

"You'll see, you'll see."

I laughed and opened the menu._ Good god! _I thought to myself, the cheapest food was 10.50 and it was soup!

"Don't pay attention to the prices, we're living all out today," Will said to me quietly. It was like he read my mind.

I laughed a little quietly and continued looking over the menu. _PANINI PRESSED ROASTED TURKEY AND BRIE,__thick cut whole-wheat bread, fig jam 17.00__, nahhhh,__HOTEL DEL REUBEN__, __thin sliced corn beef on cornmeal rye, melted swiss, sauerkraut 19.00__, 19 dollars! Nope,__CERTIFIED ANGUS BURGER__, __grilled onions, white cheddar cheese 17.50, Hmmmm that doesn't sound half bad._

The waiter came back to us, "Hello, I'm Joe and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Will said, "I'll have the Fresh Brewed Tropical Tea."

There's my fiancé, I thought to myself, "I'll have the same."

"And are you ready to order or would you like me to come back?"

Will looked at me and I nodded yes.

"I'll have the Sheerwater Famous Fish and Chips," said Will.

Hmmm, I might have to sneak a bite of that; I thought to myself, "I'll have the Certified Angus Burger with no onions please."

"Alright I'll have your drinks out in a minute," Joe said taking our menus.

"Thank you" Will and I both said as he nodded and went back inside.

"This is reeeaalllyyy relaxing," I said looking around.

"Thought you'd like it."

It was outside next to the beach, not fancy but really pretty, and it should be for those prices but still it was all worth it.

"Maybe we could take a little walk after this," Will smiled and looked out to the beach.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

Suddenly our drinks were there with a basket of bread. _That was fast_, I thought to myself.

After our food came and we were almost done eating I thought of something pretty important.

"Will?"

"Yes love."

"How are you paying for all this?"

"I thought you were…"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But seriously."

"I got a little raise that's all."

"A raise?"

"Yep, I was promoted to assistant head of writing."

"Will! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I don't know, I guess I was just waiting for the opportune moment," he smiled.

"That's wonderful! How long ago did it happen?"

"Last Friday, sooooo the day before I proposed."

"You deserve it, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you become head of the whole thing soon."

"Really?"

"Yep, you're a wonderful writer Will, I love everything you write. You could tell a story about how two plus two equals four and I would read it over and over again."

"At least I know that I will always have you for a fan." He joked.

"You know it!" I laughed.

Will paid the bill and we went down to walk on the beach along the hotel.

I took off my heels and carried them as we walked along, Will with his arms around me as we watched the buzzing life around us. Roller-bladders on the sidewalk, families playing along the sand as we passed, little couples do exactly as us just enjoying life. Then I saw a little older couple walking along the sand. A man and women probably in there seventies walking along laughing. I put my head on Will's shoulder as we continued. I wished that that would be Will and I someday, in our seventies still madly in love, and loving every minute of life.

Will looked down to me, "I hope we're like that some day," Will said sweetly as we passed the couple.

I looked up to him, "I was just thinking that."

"Well that's a good sign," he kissed me on the forehead.

Then I say in the distance what looked to be a little wedding on the sand.

"Will look! A wedding," I said pointing at the ceremony.

"Let's take a closer look."

"Really?"

"Come one," he said pulling me towards them.

We came up close enough so that we were not intruding.

It was near the end of their ceremony, they were saying the I Do's.

I rested my head on Will's shoulder and he put his arm around me. The wedding ended and we continued walking.

"I hope we're as happy as that on our day," I said looking up to Will.

"I know we'll be," Will smiled.

"That was a beautiful wedding, I wonder how long it took to put all that together?" I said sarcastically.

"We'll know soon…"

"Huh?"

"I said, we'll know soon."

"How so?"

"We're attending a wedding here soon."

"But Will, we decided on a wedding in the snow, wha—"

"Not us," Will smiled.

"Then who?" I smiled nudging his arm.

"Well… you're not suppose to know until tomorrow but I guess I can tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Jack proposed to Ana the same night I proposed to you, and she accepted. That's why he called me that night, to tell me that she had accepted his and asking if you'd accepted mine. They've decided to have their ceremony here on the beach."

"Will! That's wonderful! I can't believe it!"

"Promise me you'll act surprised tomorrow."

"Of course, of course!"

"Good, wait! I almost forgot, I have another surprise for you!" Will said as his face lit up and he pulled me up to the sidewalk.


	5. Ice Skating and A Cinderella Ending Day

Chapter 5

"There's your next surprise!" Will said pointing towards the hotel.

Then I saw it, "Will! Really?"

"Come on, let's go it!"

"But I haven't ice skated in years!" I laughed as we approached the ice rink.

"Neither have I!" he laughed.

We rented skates and went to the ice.

He went on first and then helped me out, "It's okay," he laughed.

"Whoa! Don't let go!" I laughed wobbling around.

"Look we're doing it!"

We laughed as we finally stabilized and began gliding along hand in hand. Suddenly Will let go, "Try and catch me." He said skating backwards facing me.

"I thought you said you hadn't skated in years!" I joked.

"I haven't, I just never forgot how!"

I attempted going faster to catch him but fell.

Will came back and caught me just in time.

"Thanks," I said sweetly as he helped me up.

"Any time," he laughed taking my hand as we continued along.

"This brings back so many memories…"

"I remember doing this ever year, down at the plaza."

"Awww, yes," I said sweetly.

"Remember the last time we ice skated together?"

"How could I forget?" I said nudging his arm.

"It was our first anniversary as a couple."

"And the year before that you asked me to be your girlfriend there, remember."

"Yep."

"It only makes sense for us to have a winter wedding."

"With all the things we had happen in winter, yeah."

"You asked to be your girlfriend in winter, you proposed to me in the winter, we moved in together three years ago in the winter, I think we see a pattern."

"And now we can say that we're getting married in the winter," he smiled and kissed me.

"Let's make it a tradition then."

"What?" he asked.

"Ice Skating, every winter. No matter where we are, every winter, we go should go ice-skating. And someday when we have children we can teach them how to skate and so on."

Will smiled, "Perfect, it can be our Christmas family tradition."

I was about to speak but my phone rang, "I'll be right back."

He nodded and I went over to the side where the exit was and stepped out for a minute to answer it.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak with Elizabeth Swann," said the voice on the phone.

"This is her."

"Ms. Swann, I'm Katherine from Dr. Michael's office. We have your test results in."

"Oh, thank you. Do I need to come in to get them?"

"I can tell you the results now, but we need you to come in for a follow-up too."

"Okay."

"Luckily, your tests were negative for cancer."

"Thank god."

"But unfortunately, we found something else with your scans, we need you to come in as soon as you're available."

"Oh, um, I can come in tomorrow anytime."

"We have an opening at 9:15."

"Perfect. I'll be there."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swann."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, bye."

"Bye."

I closed the phone and stood there for a moment. I looked out at Will skating around waiting for me to return. I would wait to tell him, until I felt it was the right time. I skated back out to him.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, yeah it was just my dad. Checking up to see how we were. He wanted to maybe have dinner this weekend."

"Oh, good… look at that," he said pointing to a family on the other side.

"Awww, think that'll be us in a few years?"

"Yes!"

It was a husband and wife teaching their daughter to skate; they were each on a side of her holding her hands. Laughing when hey fell and just skating along like it was there own world.

"I hope we have a daughter."

"Why?"

"So that she can be as beautiful as you."

"Well I hope we have a son, so that I can watch you teach him everything you know."

"First we need to find the perfect house, then I can find a better job and then… then we can have that…"

"You don't need a better job, your job is perfect!"

"But how can I support a family on that pay? Sure I love writing but that doesn't pay the bills love."

"Do what you're good at Will. Then we'll pay the bills."

"And what do you believe I'm good at?"

"Telling stories. You create… these worlds that are so amazing…. Where it doesn't matter who you are or what you do… all that matters is how far you're willing to let your imagination go…. and I just get sucked into them. I only wish I could have a quarter of the talent you have," I laughed.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me… well, except for you saying 'I love you'"

"I love you," I said sweetly hugging him tight.

After that, we skated for another hour or so then we drove. We drove all over San Diego seeing Downtown and the bay. We stopped later at Seaport Village when it had just got dark….

"This ice cream is delicious," I said devouring my Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"I can't believe you can eat that when it's this cold!" Will joked.

We were on way back to the car when we were passing the restaurant and going down the stairs. I saw one of the lighten up Cinderella carriages on the street.

"Will look!" I said pointing at it.

"Whoa, there's something you don't see everyday…"

"Can we please go look at it? I've never seen one up close."

"Come on, let's go."

"Yaahhhh!" I said as we both smiled and headed towards it.

W e walked up and I looked around it, it was amazing!

Will was talking to the driving and handed him some money.

"Let's go Elizabeth!" Will said smiling holding out his hand."

"Really?" I exclaimed gleaming with joy.

"Yes! Why just look at it when we could have the full experience!"

He helped me in and jumped in after me. The carriage took us up and down the bay, past the buildings, and Star of India, it was magical.

"Thank you Will," I said snuggling up closer to him.

"My pleasure," he said putting his other arm around me, so that he now had both of them closely around me.

"It's like a dream…"

"And am I your Prince Charming?" he said jokingly.

"Of course!"

"And we'll live happily…" he leaned in close to m face, "ever… after" he kissed me passionately and of course I kissed back.

Then we went home and happily off to sleep after that fun, existing day. I always dream of that day, or its more like it lays back in my head over and over again constantly. There's so many things I would have down differently, so many things I would have said and done…….


	6. But I Thought You Said It Wasn't?

Chapter Six

The next mourning Will went off to work early like usual, I didn't tell him about how I was going to the doctors. He didn't even know I had had any test taken or anything of the sort. I just acted like everything was normal.

I waited for what seemed like forever at Dr. Michael's office, and when they did finally call me back I had to wait even longer for Dr. Michael's to come in.

Finally I heard a knock on the door as it opened.

"Elizabeth," Dr. Michael's said invitingly as he closed the door behind him.

"Dr. Michaels," I said back sarcastically shaking his hand.

Dr. Michael's had always been a good friend of my father's while I grew up and still is. So it was nice having a doctor who was like family to me. As you can imagine it was funny calling him doctor since I'd grown up calling him Uncle Jim.

"I have your results here," He said as we both sat down, "As you know your test thankfully came back negative for cancer. But when we looked over your scans and other test we found something else."

"What is it?" I asked in anticipation.

"It's your lungs."

"But I thought you said it wasn't cancer?" I asked confused.

"It's not… Elizabeth… I don't know how to put this lightly so I'm just going to come out and say it… there is a possibility that your lungs, could be failing…"

I was lost for words, trying to figure out what I had just heard, praying that I had heard him wrong. "What?"

"We need to run two more test and get a scan of your chest to be sure but…."

"How serious is it?"

"Well, if your lungs are failing, then you'll have anywhere from a month to twenty years. But if you have surgery, then you can live on as usual."

"I…. I don't know what to say… I guess I just thought you would tell me it was allergies or the flu or something but lung failure, I never even thought about it. But if it is… that, then I want the surgery, as soon as possible. I can't let this stop me or slow me down."

"That's the thing Elizabeth, not everyone can have this surgery. It is one of the riskiest transplant surgeries out there and there's always the chance of something going wrong during surgery. But some people… don't have a choice but to wait it out. Some people's cases are to fair along, too intense, or their bodies just aren't strong enough to withstand the transplant."

"….I'm one of those people aren't I… that's why you need more test... I'm…I'm dying…"

He nodded his head, "Unfortunately… yes… I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I think of you as family and I wish that there was some way to go back and catch this sooner…If you'd like I can tell your father and help you tell Will."

"No."

"… I understand, sometimes it's better to hear it from—"

"No… You're not telling them, I'm not telling them, no one is going to tell them, at least not yet."

"But Elizabeth—"

"That is my decision to make. I'll tell them when the time is right…"

"I'll trust you to so that…"

"Now if we're done I need to go and run a few errands in town. Will and I are having dinner with Jack and Ana tonight and I—" I stood up starting to go to the door.

"Elizabeth, there is… one more… thing. You're pregnant…."

I stopped dead in my tracks "What?"

"You're two months pregnant, that and the lung failure is why you've been so sick…"

"I… I need to go," I said running out the door trying to hold back tears.

I barely made it to the car; I got in and immediately burst into tears.

_Why now? Everything was going so perfect! _

Suddenly my phone rang, it was Will, I wiped away my tears and answered it.

"Hello?" I said trying to not sound as if I'd been crying.

"Hey babe," Will said sweetly.

"Hi," I said sweetly, his voice always cheered me up.

"You're never gonna believe what just happened!" he joked.

"I can try," I laughed.

"Well… I'm at work, write in the middle of doing that new story I was telling you about when out of freaking no where I hear this loud boom! And suddenly the computer goes black and so do al—l the lights!"

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, we all get the rest of the day off while they fix it," he laughed, "But hey, I just got home and you aren't here," he laughed uneasily.

"Oh sorry, I… forgot some papers at the office so I ran down to get them, I'm on my way home now."

"Oh, well okay then."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a few."

"Okay… Elizabeth?"

"…Yes…"

"Is…. Are you okay? You sound like you're upset, you know you can always talk to me about anything…"

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather with this darn cold, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh…"

"Okay… I love you."

"… I love you."

"I'll see ya when you get here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and the phone, took a deep breath and headed home.

Will was sitting in the living room when I got home.

"Hey you!" e said smiling as I came in and we hugged as he kissed me.

"Long time no see," I said trying to joke around like normal.

"Yeah… are you feeling any better?" He asked sweetly as he helped me with my coat.

"Uh huh, little bit I guess…"

"Maybe we should take you to the doctors, you know, find out if anything's really wrong?"

"I'm fine, no worries."

"But Elizabeth what if something is seriously wrong with you?"

"I'm perfectly healthy Will… don't worry," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I'll have to take your word for it then. I'm sorry, I just… I can't have anything happening to you… you're my life Elizabeth… my only reason for existence. I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." he said brushing his hand against my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, because I'm right here where I belong," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest, "I love you so much Will, I always have and I always will…"

"I got an idea, how about we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie? We haven't down that in forever," he said sweet as ever.

I looked up at him, "I'd like that."

"It's settled then. You go relax on the couch while I prepare us a movie and some delicious popcorn my lady," he said funnily.

"If you say so…" I said sarcastically as I headed to the couch.

Will had his coffee on the table by the couch.

"Will? Are you down with your coffee?"

"Yeah, you can have it if you want, it's your favorite!" he hollered from the kitchen.

I took it and sat down on the couch. I took one smell of it and that's all it took. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. _That's weird_, I thought to myself, _I always love this coffee… wait a second… it's probably cause I'm pregnant, and when you're pregnant you're senses are more sensitive… figures! The one time Will actually gives up his beloved coffee._

Will came in with the popcorn. "Hey you didn't drink it?"

"No… I'm still sorta sick so it didn't taste good to me."

"Oh yeah… I always forget that when you have the flu you sometimes don't like the usual things you like…" he smiled as he went over to the movie cupboard.

"Yes… exactly," I said trying to sound convincing.

"So what movie to watch? Hmmmm," he said looking them over, "What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know… you pick," I smiled.

"Really? Well then how about…. A comedy?"

"Hmmmm I could defiantly use a good laugh right now," I smiled.

"Comedy it is… oh! How about Anchorman! We haven't watched that in forever!"

"Yeah! I love that one! Especially since it's set in San Diego and it has Will Ferrell!"

Will put the movie in and came over to the couch snuggling up to me.

"Plus it freakin' genius! I mean seriously who would think a movie about an anchorman would be so hilarious?!"

"Totally! Plus it's got Vince Vaughn, Steve Carell, Paul Rudd—"

"Don't forget Christina Applegate."

"Hey, you get Christina Applegate and I get my Paul Rudd, Vince Vaughn fix, kabish?" I said sarcastically.

"Kabish," he answered sarcastically as he went to the menu and pressed play.

We cuddled up and laughed our butts off for the rest of the time until we had to leave for Jack and Ana's watching funny movies. Funnily they were all Will Ferrell ones! Yeah nothing does better than a marathon of Anchorman, Old School, and Kicking and Screaming! Hmmmm tells you something about our taste. It was nice because I forgot about everything else in the world for the rest of that day. I forgot about the doctor's appointment, the emotional breakdown, and the whole thing about lying straight to the love of my life's face. Because sometimes, in order to protect the one's you love… you have to lie. You have to put up the smoke and glass and pretend as if you're life is not about to start crumbling all around you. Because if they really love you, they'll understand. They may not right away, but they will. They'll see how you were only doing it because you loved them too much to see them suffer….


	7. Nothing Like The Bodyguard and Journey

Chapter 7

After our hilarious movie marathon it was time to head over to Jack and Ana's place for dinner. Will and I grabbed our coats and headed on out.

We jumped in the car, "Is it okay if we listen to the iPod?" Will asked sweetly.

"Of course!"

"Good," he said plugging it in and searching through the playlist, "Let's see… what should we listen to?"

"Anything's okay with me."

"Same here so I'll put it on shuffle."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled as he put it on shuffle and he started the car. Jack and Ana lived around twenty or so minutes away in La Jolla.

A lot of times when Will and I would get stuck in car, like we were at the moment, we would start singing along with the songs on the iPod laughing our butts off! Hey, it was fun and it passed time! Plus, it was hilarious seeing Will try to sing like the singers in the song while driving… entertainment at it's greatest.

"Give it away now! Give it away now! Give it away now!" Will and I sang as the song ended. I was literally dying of laughter! I must say, Will pretending to be in The Red Hot Chili Peppers was easily one of my favorites.

"That… was… hilarious!"

"Why thank you," he smiled.

"Your welcome love."

"Oh I've got it!"

"What?"

"You'll see…" he said picking up the iPod. We were stopped at a stop light so he was able to search through the playlist to find what he was looking for, "Ah-hah!"

"Oh dear… should I be scared?" I said sarcastically.

"No, but prepare for some awesome singing!" He said as the light turned green. The song started. I listened intently trying to figure out what it was; suddenly I recognized it as Will started singing.

Will started singing, "If I should stay, I would only be in your w—ay.

"Oh my god!" I laughed.

Will continued, "So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the wa—y. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Come on Izzy you know you wanna!"

I shook my head laughing as he continued.

He continued singing away, "Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye, please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need.

We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I— will always love—' you. I will always love you—."

I was dying! Literally, I was waiting for a heart attack from laughing so hard, especially from those last few notes.

"You are irreplaceable!" I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"But you ain't no Whitney Houston!" I laughed.

"And you ain't no Kevin Costner! Now excuse me as I finish my solo! Because SOMEONE won't sing with me!"

I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love… And I— will always love you—. I will al—ways love you—. I will al—ways love you—. I will always love you—–. I will always love you—-. I, I will always love you. You, darling, I love you.

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you."

"Encore! Encore!" I laughed.

"Alrighty than!" he said reaching for the iPod.

"NO!" I laughed grabbing his hand, "Figure of speech Hun, figure of speech."

"Oh," he said pretending to be offended, "I see how it is. I think I can take of hint!"

"Ri—gh—t…cough-diva-cough."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I laughed.

"If anyone's the diva in this relationship, it's you love, no offence."

"None taken thank you very much."

"But since you do not appreciate my musical talents I am going on strike," he said sarcastically.

"Really? Then I guess you won't sing?"

"Exactly!" he laughed.

"You wont sing anything?"

"Nothing. Nada. Nilch."

"We'll see about that one!" I evilly laughed picking up the iPod and searching for the one song I knew he couldn't resist! Hah, I found it! The music started, Will raised an eyebrow, he knew what it was…

I started, "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

"I know you wanna!" I laughed.

He shook his head.

"Then I'll just keep singing…. A singer in a smoky room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the nig—ht."

I was breaking him; I could see him trying not to move his lips.

"Join in whenever you'd like!" I laughed.

"I'll never surrender!" He said sarcastically.

"Hmmmm, get out the white flag baby!... Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends; it goes on and on and on and on! Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the nig—ht!"

Finally Will joined in and we both sang, "Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlight people! Don't stop believin'! Hold o—n! Streetlight people! Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlight people!"

We both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"No… THAT… was classic!" Will laughed.

"Told you I could break you!"

"That's not fair! Journey doesn't count! Not singing along to Journey is like not saying standing in court when the judge comes in! You better have one freakin' good excuse! Especially when it's Don't Stop Believin'!"

"Hey, I've got my song and you got yours buddy," I laughed, "My little sensitive man."

He smirked. "You know you like it… and hey! whoa, whoa, whoa. Whitney Houston is one of the greatest singers of all time! I grew up with my mom loving her in the 80's and all."

"Plus, it's your favorite movie," I added.

"Do not dis The Bodyguard! It's a cinematic masterpiece. And I know you love it too," he said defensively.

"Yes but I didn't cry every time I thought Kevin Costner or Whitney was gonna die. What was it again? Oh yeah," I started mocking what Will always said during the movie, "No! Don't go into the forest! The bad guy's out there! Kevin can't die this early!"

"I didn't say that, you did!" he laughed.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you… are we really arguing about this?" he laughed.

"I guess so," I laughed backed.

"Hey we're finally here!" He exclaimed.

"Awww, but you didn't get to finish the soundtrack!" I teased undoing my seatbelt.

"The ride home love, the ride home," he winked.

I rolled my eyes as we parked and got out and headed to the door of Jack and Ana's little house.


	8. Why is there two pans? Uh oh

Chapter 8

"Hey! We were starting to wonder when you were gonna show up," Jack joked as he opened the door.

"Very funny, yeah we wouldn't miss a free invite," Will joked back as we went in.

"Free? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Where's Ana?" I asked jack.

"She's in the kitchen finishing up," Jack smiled pointing towards the kitchen.

I nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Ana!" I exclaimed.

"Elizabeth! How are you?" Ana exclaimed as we hugged.

"Good, good. How are you? You look… different, really pretty though!"

"Oh thank you, yeah I've just been trying new things a lot lately; new clothes, new hair styles, you know stuff like that. But enough about me, look at you! You're as beautiful as ever!"

"Aw, thanks," I smiled, "So what are we eating tonight?"

"Oh I almost forgot about it," she joked, "We're having Italian of course, spaghetti, garlic bread—"

"You're signature spaghetti! Oh I love it sooooo much!" I laughed.

Then I remembered, Ana's signature spigot had a special ingredient that wasn't too great for when you're pregnant. Put the pieces together, Jack favorite food and his favorite beverage on one, not to bad actually.

"I made one with and one without rum. Cause rum wouldn't be the smartest thing for a pregnant woman to eat," Ana said not realizing she said it out loud.

"What?" I said in fear.

"Oh god, did I say that out loud?" Ana laughed.

"Yeah," I said confused. _How did she find out? I haven't even told Will yet, heck I didn't even know until this mourning_… I thought to myself.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag," she laughed.

"But…." I was lost for words.

"I thought Jack would blow it, I never thought I would," she laughed.

Now I was even more confused, _Jack? He knows too? How in the heck?_

Ana continued, "Elizabeth, I'm pregnant," she giggled happily.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant! I found out a week ago. Isn't that fantastic. Jack and I are gonna be parents!"

_I was lost for words, her to!_ I thought to myself. Great, now how am I supposed to tell them!

"Elizabeth, Izzy, are you okay?" Ana asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, yeah… Congratulations!" I said trying to look happy.

"You scared me then," she said as we hugged, "You sure you're okay, you don't look so good…"

"I'm fine, just a little sick lately, just a cold that's all," I smiled.

"Okay… well dinner's almost done, all I've got to do is set the table."

"Here I'll help," I smiled picking up some plates.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Ana smiled and we began setting the table.

"So what did Ana think about your proposal?" Will asked Jack.

"She loved it, thank you very much," Jack said smugly.

"Well Elizabeth loved mine too, thank you for asking," Will laughed.

"What woman wouldn't love a 'sensitive' man and his lighted gazebo by the ocean," Jack teased.

"Hey! Do not make fun of that! And yes, Elizabeth loves the fact that I'm sensitive," Will joked.

Ana and I came in to the room inviting ourselves into the conversation.

"Indeed I do!" I said kissing Will on the cheek as Ana and I brought in plates and silverware.

"See," Will smiled at Jack.

Jack just smirked and followed Ana into the kitchen with Will helped me put out plates in the dinning room.

"So should we tell them tonight?" Jack asked quietly to Ana.

"About what?"

"About… the baby," he said quiet as possible.

"Oh no worries, love... already accidently told Elizabeth who if is anything like me, which she is, is telling Will right now," Ana said going along her kitchen business like nothing was going on.

Jack on the other hand was stunned to say the least. "Accidentally? You accidentally told her our secret without a second thought? Were you just like," Jack started mimicking her, "Oh better not eat that or drink that wouldn't be good for the baby, whoop-see! Did I say that out loud?"

Ana thought about it for a second, "Yep, pretty much."

"But I—… You said—… I'm confused, I thought I'd be the one to blow the _big secret_ but hey I'm fine with not doing it for once."

"Don't get used to it," Ana laughed, "Now get the spaghetti and make yourself useful!"

"At your service," he teased taking the two pans of spaghetti, "Two pans?"

"Red pan; with rum, blue pan; without," Ana smirked.

"Hmmm, interesting," he said as they came into the dinning room as Will and I finished our conversation.

"Now don't say anything. Try to act as if I didn't tell you anything," I whispered to Will as Ana and Jack came in.

We sat out all the food and finally sat down to eat.

"Alright guys, help yourselves we've got garlic bread, spaghetti; red with rum, blue without, and dessert afterwards," Ana smiled.

We all started waiting and talking away about everything new that had happened since our last get-together.

"So Ana any particular reason for the two different spaghetti's?" Jack smirked.

Ana looked at him trying to stay calm, "No love, just felt like mixing it up," she smiled and hit his leg under the table.

"Sorry," he laughed lightly.

"So Izzy, Will tells me your looking into a new career?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well yes actually, in ah… cinema," I smiled.

"Cinema? Oh Izzy you would be a beautiful actress!" Ana smiled.

"Thank you Ana but I was looking into more behind the camera," I smiled.

"Like what?"

"A lot of people don't know it but when I went to college I also took some classes in cinema. You know, screenwriting, directing, all that type of stuff. But I've been looking into maybe becoming a trailer creator, you know the people that make the trailers for movies and all that. Or maybe even screenwriting."

"That's wonderful!" Ana smiled.

"Very," Jack smiled.

"I told you they wouldn't laugh," Will whispered sweetly.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We continued the night laughing away about Will and Jacks glitches during our proposals, Will Ferrell movies (We brought up our little marathon and they suggested us all having a comedy movie night together, we all love a good laugh.), hilarious moments of the last few weeks (because we are the four biggest klutz in all of San Diego County) and more. So like I said, nothing like a good laugh, the ones you love, and some awesome food to lift your spirits. 


	9. Note To Self: When Will Drinks, He Sings

…**Chapter 9…**

"I love that skit!" Will laughed; he then started acting like he was doing the skit, "But what if it were made of barbeque spare ribs, would you eat it then? I know I would, heck I'd have seconds—"

Then we all said, "And then polish it off with a tall, cool Budweiser!"

We were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Will, you're so hilarious!" I laughed.

"No, Will Ferrell is hilarious!" Will laughed drunkenly.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hit the sack," Ana laughed standing.

"Yeah we should probably be getting home too," I said trying to stop laughing.

We all stood up and hugged.

"Thank you for dinner guys," Will said.

"No problem, William," Jack smiled.

"Thank you for coming," Ana said sweetly.

"Thank you for inviting us!" I said back as I attempted helping Will out the door.

I decided to be sweet and let him drink for once since he didn't have to work the next day.

We waved as Ana and Jack closed the door and Will and I headed to the car.

"That was fun!" I said getting in the drivers side.

"It's always fun being with friends," he smiled closing the door to the passenger side and putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah and the food was sooooo good!" I said as we drove away.

"I wonder why Ana made two types of spaghetti?" Will said funnily.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, come on tell me. Pllleeaassee I know she said something to you."

"No she didn't," I lied.

"Yes she did!" he laughed.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you," I said accidentally.

"Ah ha! So she did say something!" Will laughed.

"Well, yes but…" I looked over at him_. I have to tell him, I can't not tell that adorably drink face!_ I thought.

"You can't tell Jack or her that I told you, ok?"

"Of course."

"Ok, well… Ana's pregnant."

"What? That's fantastic! Why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"I don't know… maybe they just wanted to wait to tell us."

"Hmmm, well don't worry, I wont tell anyone, these lips are sealed."

"Uh huh," I said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Those lips," I said pointing to his face, "Are never sealed."

"Metaphorically, yes. Literally… uh no."

"At least your honest!" I laughed.

He then looked down to the iPod in the cup holder, "Lizzy! How could we forget?"

"What?" I said confused.

He picked up the iPod, "We didn't finish."

"Ohhhh, darling. That's why I love you!" We both laughed.

He started going through the iPod, "So, shall we listen to, we have soundtracks, songs of the eighties, songs of the nineties—"

"Nineties."

"Alright good choice! Any song in particular?"

"Anything but Good Vibrations."

"Aww but honey its such a good song! Plus Mark Wahlberg is one of your favorite actors I thought?"

"Exactly, actor, not singer."

"Okay fine, your lose… then I get to pick."

"Be my guest."

"No we are not listening to The Beauty and The Beast Soundtrack, though it was made in the nineties and—"

I laughed as we pulled to a stop sign, "Honey, Will, first of all: That's Be Our Guest and secondly your so cute when your drunk."

"I am not drunk!.. I'm just… I…. okay maybe I have had a few drinks but I am perfectly aware of my surroundings so don't you go trying to seduce me Elizabeth!"

We continued driving, my god that man is random when he's drunk, "Darn because that's so what I was going to do next!"

"Exactly!"

"Pick a song before you hurt yourself thinking."

"Fine," he said going back to the iPod, "But I'm doing soundtracks!"

I laughed and shook my head, be afraid, I thought to myself, be very afraid…

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Alrighty than… what is it?"

"I'll give you clues. It's one of you favorite movies, it's one of your favorite musicals."

"Hmmmm, more clues…"

"Ok, it's got Ewan McGregor—"

"Oh dear."

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no!" I laughed.

"Ha ha, there's no stopping me."

"Will you'll butcher it," I laughed.

"No, I believe I have quite a good singing voice, I've been told that I might even be a soprano."

"Did Jack tell you that?"

"… Yes. Now get ready!"

"Nothing could prepare me love! At least tell me which song your 'singing'."

"I'm 'singing' none of your business, you'll find out soon enough. And get used to it because I was thinking about singing it at the wedding as a surprise that going to blow you away because no one's going to blow it cause they won't tell you."

"My lips are sealed," I laughed as he pressed play.

He sang, "My gift is my song!"

"Oh wow," I laughed.

"And this one's for you…" he continued, "And you can tell everybody.  That this is your song.  It maybe quite simple , but now that it's done.  Hope you don't mind . I hope you don't mind . That I put down in words.  How wonderful life is now you're in the world," Now he started acting out the lyrics like he was in the movie, "Sat on the roof , and I kicked off the moss.  Well some of these verses, well  they, got me quite cross . But the sun's been kind . While I wrote this song, it's for people like you that , keep it turned on  . So excuse me for getting,  but these things I do.  You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue . Anyway the thing is, well I really love you mean . Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

"You are…" I started.

"Better than Ewan McGregor, irreplaceable, priceless, I know…"

"I don't know about that first one but—"

He started singing again, "And you can tell everybody,   this is your song . It may be quite simple , but now that it's done . I hope you don't mind.  I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words.  .. How wonderful life is now you're in the world . I hope you don't mind,  I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words.  How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"

I started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You're adorable."

"Once again, I know," he smiled.


End file.
